The Human and The Orc
by ZabuzaHyuuga
Summary: Guul is a hardened Orc Veteren who is near famous among the generals surprisingly he is only 24. Neese is a novice human mage just out of Mage school at 24 but what happens when she casts a firebolt at the wrong person?OrcXHuman Rated M for Themes
1. A Shaman A Warrior and a Mage

The Human and the Orc 2.0

Alright guys sorry for the typos I wrote the first Vers late at night this once corrects hopefully all of them

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Guul the Orc shaman grumbled as he sat alongside the road waiting. He was very well muscled for a shaman and wore the traditional wolf head helmet. He had Red mail armor and black mail pants. At his side were his trusty shield and mace each given to him by Thrall for the sheer number of battles he was in. "Aww mon you being a bit sad bout tat lady you seeing beein a man" Ju'lu the Troll warrior snickered. The troll was very tall and had a green Mohawk. He wore shining black plate mail and always carried his Double-edged sword which was a gift from Vol'jin and his onyx black shield with razor edges and a spike jumping out the middle. Guul obviously ignoring his last embaressing week in Orgrimmar quickly changed the subject "Why are we waiting here anyway?" Ju'lu easing up on his friend replied "We be waitin' for sum o dem alliance to be sneeking around these parts." "You do know we are in elywynn forest right" Guul said. "Ya and what bein you point" Ju'lu replied. "Nevermind" Guul said pulling at a piece of parchment from his Netherweave Bag a gift from Ju' lu's sister's master tailor Troll Preist husband. "Ok we need to go to an area called Northshire to capture a Human Male and a Human Female preferably of different class orientations. All sealed with Great Mother Axecut's seal" "What would you Shaman be wanting with humans?" Ju'lu questioned "Shaman's as a whole maybe a way to stop the war, but Great Mother Axecut…..the pg-13 version is permanent pleasure providers" Guul said half laughing half ashamed. "Well din lets be going"

"This wench is gonna be fun tonight" Vereal the Human warlock thought to himself "LET GO OF ME!!!" Neese the Human mage "No way your mine now" Chuckled Vereal "Besides if you leave now I wont get to show you my imp" "OH MY GOD YOU REFER TO YOUR MANHOOD AS YOUR IMP YOUR PATHETIC!!!" Neese burst out laughing. "IS IT THIS BIG??" Neese said holding up a blade of grass "You wench I'll destroy you for that!!" Vereal began to cast any spell he knew to torture or pain Neese without killing her by the time he got back to the cabin she passed out. "What took you so long" spat Nereal, Vereal's sister and human rogue. "She got pissy" He replied

"3 humans, 2 female, 1 male, all weak, in that cabin" pointed Guul "You be too good at dis to be workin wit me mon." Ju'lu joked "Break down the door one is already tied up so we will each take one" Guul planned "Ok mon lemme show you wat we warriors do best" With that Ju'lu whammed right into the door plate armor and all.

WHAM the cabin door came off "What the HELL Vereal screamed" "HORDE" Nereal replied stealthing"

"Oh no you don't" said Guul droping down his magma totem the fire it let off hitting Nereal and unstealthing her.

Vereal started to try and cast immolate but was slammed by Ju'lu's shield

Nereal tried to get behind Guul to backstab him but was immediately incapacitated by the non-lethal side of Guul's mace.

"What do we do about diss one" Ju'lu said pointing at Neese

Guul looked her over She had brown hair, tan skin, green eyes, a sizeable chest clearly visible even beneath her green robes, she wore simple gold hoop earring's and green boots. She was obviously tortured and even though she was human he knew that he was obligated by the spirits to help her. "We are bring all three to Orgrimmar" Guul said

Ju'lu knowing better than to question the hardened veteran complied and saddled up his raptor.

1 month later

As Guul was walking home with more books on the language of humans to which he thought he knew about half of he heard an earpiercing scream coming from the vicinity of his house "Oh crap"

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Alright Reviews please or I stop writing :o


	2. Guess Who is Famous

Alright Reviews please or I stop writing :o

Alright I'm giving this a second Chapter so now I am committed PLZ REVIEW

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Neese was FREAKED last thing she remembered she was being dragged by a prick of a warlock who had a small male organ. Now she was in a strange house with a leash attached to her leg. She scream and she Scream LOUD.

"Shit Shit Shit and Double Shit" Guul thought " She woke up and now probably alerted all of Azeroth to her being in my house." As Guul dismounted his Frostwolf Howler he sprinted inside his house grabbing a towel to muffle any further screams from the frightened human.

Neese tried using her spells to get the leash off but it was magic resistant. She had no idea what to do and was about to scream again when a towel was tied around her mouth. She tried to scream but the thick towel muffled it. She heard a deep voice mumble in broken common "Calm down me no hurt you, you promise no yell when me take towel." With that the towel slackened a little and much to her surprise she didn't yell again. "Where am I?" She mumbled. "You be in Orgrimmar, the home of the Orcs." The voice replied "HOLY FU" Neese was cut off as the towel tightened again muffling her screams once more. "You been sleep 1 month" The voice said "You no more scream?" It questioned. Neese nodded and the Voice stepped in front of her although the towel was still tied. In-front of her stood a 7 foot tall muscular Orc. Wearing a simple tunic boots and a tabard over it, he had spikey black hair and carried a dagger on his side. "Shit" she thought observing his tabard "He is a Conqueror (to those who play wow a Conqueror is someone who is exalted with the original 3 Horde battleground factions.) no telling how many people he's killed. She loosened the towel "Why haven't you killed me" "Found you in shack with other Humans they torture you, Sprits tell me to help you." The Orc replied. "Oh great a Shaman" she thought. As a young mage she was taught to never take on a Shaman along because they were the bane of all magic users, they could even stop the mighty paladins from healing their comrades with one simple attack dead. Many an Alliance mage has fallen to a Shaman. Other than that Shamans were an enigma to the Alliance. Than she remembered they could heal and even resurrect people. "Why didn't you just heal me, why did you wait a month?" "Me no know Human speak Me took time to try learn Human speak" The Orc said shrugging. Neese though still wary asked. "What is your name?" "Guul" He replied. Shit she thought when she was taught about important people in the horde she was taught about him. He was originally in an internment camp as a boy and was with Thrall when they fought the Burning Legion. He was the most feared Orc next the Thrall. He defeated the Alliance on many occasions many times without bloodshed. Even convincing some of theAlliance soldiers and officers he fought to join the Horde. But that didn't mean he couldn't fight. He was most famous for a battle in Alterac Valley where he single handedly took down High Commander Stormpike and his guards in a daring raid. "You can't be THE Guul!!" Neese said dumbfounded.

"You know of me?" Guul said confused. "OF course we do you are the High Warlord Conqueror Guul you won many battles for the Horde and are feared by even the best commanders." The human explained. Guul somewhat phased of this Humans knowledge of him. He knew that he had been the commander of many battles but he never knew his name was this widespread through the Alliance. Nonetheless he returned her question "What your name" he said in his broken common. "Neese fledgling mage" She replied.

Neese was amazed when she first heard of Guul she thought of him as an old veteran general. But here he was about the same age as her. "How old are you" Neese said Blankley. "24 of your Human years." Guul said casually. "That's impossible I'm 24"

Guul usually surprised people at how young he was. When he was 16 he was freed from his internment camp and was one of the few to be selected by Thrall to be a Shaman. After the war Guul was promoted to commander and when the new war with the humans started he was the first one to fight and he gained fame quickly.

Neese spent her life until 18 as the daughter of a bread merchant in Stormwind. She began studying to be a Mage when she was 18 and had continued studying till the present.

Their conversation was cut short as a messenger from Axecut arrived. Quickly hiding Neese, Guul met the messenger. "Great Mother Axecut requests your prescence" The messenger said and rode off. "Oh great" guul thought "that can only mean one thing."

------------------------------------------------

There you go longer than chap 1 PLEASE REVIEW OR I WILL DIE OF LONLINESS :(


	3. Thrall and Guul share something?

Ok per Request by Gummy I shall try and make this chapter extra long ;)

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Guul sat there as Great Mother Axecut yelled at him. "THEY SAID THEY WERE WITH ANOTHER HUMAN" Axecut bellowed. "They're lying" Guul replied coolly. Great Mother Axecut was an old Frostwolf Shaman she had long white hair sunken red eyes and was about 5'0. Guul and everyone else in the Horde regarded her as nothing more than a cranky old lady the only reason she led the Shamans now was because Thrall was leading the Horde and Drek'Thar was at Alterac Valley, and she was the only other orginal Shaman. "why would they lie?" Axecut smiled with yellow teeth, believing she caught Guul in a trap. "So you would try and find the made up other person giving them time away from their "tortures"." Guul said casually. Than to throw salt in the wound and close the matter he added "You must be losing your edge Great Mother, to be tricked by some pathetic Humans". This threw her into fit and no doubt extra torture for her captives. "you may go" She said. Guul bowed walked outside saddled his Frostwolf and rode home.

Neese didn't think about running she was more perplexed about the Guul's behavior. She was told that the Orcs were bloodthirsty unthinking beasts. But, they seemed to have books, judging by the big pile about the human language on Guul's table, hierarchy, homes, families and lives quite similar to humans. As she was contemplating this Guul returned. "What happened?" "They want know where third human go." Guul said shrugging. "WHAT DID YOU DO!?!?!" Neese said shocked "Guul lie" he said smiling. "So what are you going to do with me?" She said confused. "Bring to Thrall he say if you stay or go" "THRALL the bloodthirsty leader he killed countless unarmed prison guards he will probably kill me and drink my blood!!" Neese shouted. "NEVER" Guul said maybe a little offended. "No wonder you humans hate us you don't know Thrall." "Thrall good leader he rescue Orcs from camps. He let human defenders go. Only those who attacked Thrall died. Thrall like Humans he like Jaina Proudmoore even if her Father try kill Thrall." This was a shock to Neese. Had everything she had been taught about the Horde lies and slander? Thrall was supposed to be a vicious animal who would kill anything in his way. The only reason he joined with Humans and Elves at Hyjal was to save himself!! And than he enslaved the Humans he had an Alliance with and killed Admiral Proudmoore when he tried to free them. Not a noble leader who frees prisoners, protects other races and gives everyone a chance!!. Everything she had been taught was lie it left Neese shocked.

Guul couldn't help but laugh at the Human she sat there mumbling about nothing for about 5 minutes until he got a mug of water and threw it on her. "Hungry?" He asked. The frail mage nodded. Guul lifted her up sat her on a chair poured her some water and put a chicken in front of her cast fire blast and watched her devour it. "You eat like Orc" He chuckled. All he gut though was the middle of the Humans 5 fingers sticking up at him. He noticed how even though she was eating like a Crocolisk no food got on her tattered green robes. Her green eyes that had a look of bloodlust in them turned back to a beautiful emerald. Her hair bounced slightly as she ate the chicken. Than Guul caught himself, was he just admiring a Human girl? What was wrong with him even if he thought of her as a friend he could NOT get attached to her. "You sleep there tonight" he said pointing at his bed. "what about you?" she said. "Me go somewhere, tommarow see Thrall and maybe new clothes." She went to the bed and immediately fell asleep as if she had been awake that whole month. Just incase someone tried to come in looking for him he locked his door. He needed a drink and maybe some help.

"YOU'RE DOING WHAT" Ju'lu yelled over his ale. "I didn't object when you let her heal because I thought you would just kick her out when she came to. But now you want her to stay AND join the HORDE!!" "Her people don't want her especially if they put her in a coma for a month. At least this way she can live." Guul replied calm as ever. "Oh my Zul'jin you like her don't you!?" Ju'lu said. "No" retorted Guul just letting a little hint of red into his cheecks. "I'm obliged by the spirits to help EVERYONE human or no." "Whatever you say mon." Ju'lu replied not even buying the spirits excuse. "So IF she joins the Horde what do want from me?" "My people aren't mages" Guul replied obviously having planned this out. "and I'm not a tailor. BUT your sister IS a mage and her husband IS a tailor." "So if I be getting dis right you want MY sister to train your girlfriend and her husband to make her clothes!?!" Ju'lu said uneasy. Guul ignoring the Girlfreind comment replied "yes but only until I can find her another trainer or she can be a tailor herself." "You be lucky my sister is a nice and be wantin an apprentice. And that she can make her husband do just about anything especially if she be takin a likin to you girlfriend." "One day Ju'lu your gonna meet a night elf and be in dis same situation, and you are gonna need me." "Whatever mon" "We'll talk more later, now I gotta sleep because tomorrow I talk to Thrall." With that Guul left Ju'lu with a lot of things he might hafta do…..and the tab. "DAMN SHAMAN" Ju'lu screamed as Guul rode back to his house.

"Ahh Guul what brings you to me today my friend" Thrall chuckled always delighted to see one of the best and youngest commanders he has. "Well honorable Warcheif I have a request." Guul said still bowing. "A request? Hmmm what is it." Thrall said intrigued. "I would like you to admit this girl into the Horde." Guul said unstealthing Neese. "THAT'S UNHEARD OF" "WHAT IS THIS TREASON" "GUUL HAS BETRAYED US" Shouted some of Thralls advisors. After they had quieted down Thrall asked "And why do you want her to be admitted into the Horde?" "On a mission to capture 2 Humans a month ago we found her tied up in the cabin we raided the other two humans were obviously tortured her so much she was in a coma for a month. Her people obviously do not want her, and I feel that everyone should have a home in the Horde even the Alliance cast outs." "Hmm" Thrall growled deep in thought. "I had a Human friend once, a girl not so different from that one. She was my first friend, and she died helping me escape from my camp. Without her I'm not sure if we would all be here right now. However the council and I will vote, Vol'jin, Nazgrel how do you feel?" "It be fine wit me mon all peoples should be able to live wit da Horde especially dem shunned by der own peoples." The Troll leader replied. "I vote yes." "Nazgrel?" Thrall said gesturing to his chief of security "I'm not sure about letting a Human into our ranks. I allowed those who turned for you in battle but that is because they earned that right in blood. For all we know she is a spy elaborately set up by the Alliance. However given your record and prestige I will allow it. But if she betrays us or runs away you will face punishment or death. So I vote yes." "THAN IT IS UNANIMOUS" Thrall bellowed delighted. "This Human umm" "Neese" Guul interjected. "Thank you" Thrall said "This Human Niece is herby admitted to the Horde under the care of High Warlord Conqueror Guul. It will be your job to guide her, train her, feed and clothe her until she is capable on her own. I will make a proclamation tommarow." "Thank you Warcheif said Guul. "Take care of her" Said Thrall "She may be just what we need to bridge the culture gap and end this war." With that Guul and Neese left to begin her new life as a member of the Horde.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I hope that was long enough if not tell me in your reviews because without them Guul and Neese will Die :(


	4. Law and Order Ogrimmar Unit

Alright so obviously you guys like it because I got a bunch of story alert subscriptions.

Guul:You guys rock

Neese: Come to Guuls house at 8 ;)

Guul: WHAT

Neese: Never mind.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Nononononononononononono and no that is NOT how you cast a frost bolt. Vel'lu, Ju'lu's sister said impatiently. She bore a resemblance to her brother in that they both had wild green hair, and that they were both crazy. "You are putting to much ice into it mon slowing it down and reducing the effect it has. The amount of damage it does would be equal to walking up to dem and punchin em, what you wanna do mon is take the energy you put into forming the extra Ice and throw it into the propulsion."

This was the first day of Mage Training for Neese. It was VERY different from the Human Mage schools where you focused on complex mathematical equations and long classroom sessions. In the Horde you got 1 teacher who took you out in the Wild and told exactly what was wrong with your spell, how to fix it, and what would happen if it was a dangerous beast or Alliance. "As mages we are physically weak the key be to not be letting da enemy hit ya. Dis is wha makes Frostbolt and Ice spells so important, they be slowin da enemy down long enough for you to be running or pummel em with more spells."

Neese was panting heavily, she was still in her tattered green rags as Vel'lu put it. She WOULD get new clothes IF she could successfully cast a Frostbolt consistently. Guul was no mage but he had been around them long enough to know she was getting it. Vel'lu knew it too but she let of no air of it. "Ok mon lets be tryin dat again." Vel'lu commanded. Neese had practiced this spell all day and she was getting it. She took moisture that was in the air or nearby pool of water, than she pulled a set amount of her mana, she than used her mana to compress and freeze it, than propel it toward her opponent at a high velocity, all topped off with a tracking spell. As Vel'ju said without a tracking spell she might as well be throwing sand at them. However this time she knew what to do. She went through the Formula in about 1.5 seconds and did it perfectly as Vel'lu told her she took the extra mana she wasted putting on more ice and put it into her propulsion spell, and viola it worked, perfect speed, angle, and thickness Vel'lu approved. "Dat be good mon….now lets do it 200 mo times.

30 minutes later.

Neese was exhausted all those Frostbolts really took a toll on her. Before she collapsed she vaguely remembered Vel'lu say "I guess she can pick her robes tommarow". Vel'lu had her little brother Ju'lu take Neese back to Guul's house and wait with her there she needed to talk to Guul. "How come you seem to speak every language easily?" Guul inquired. "Because mon" Ve'lu replied "Mages can read a book in about 5 seconds." Guul let out a whistle "Wish the spirits would let me do that, so what'd you want me for" Guul said. "Well quite frankly I have never seen a mage progress as fast as her mon. Even da Human ones I knew from before the war. It took me 3 days to be learnin dat spell. It took her half o one. I expect great dings from her. Perhaps you might be gettin a new bodyguard."

"What should I do than?" Guul asked "Take care of her, like a broder takes care o his sista. She may be one of da greatest mages eva. Maybe even betta dan dat Jaina Proudmoore." "Well we will see just make sure you husband make the best robes he can for her." And with that Guul departed back to Orgrimmar.

On his way there he received a mental summon from Great Mother Axecut. "Great" he thought "she is definitely pissed." "YOU LIED TO ME" The old witch bellowed. "Can you PLEASE spare me the lecture and get on to the point of what you are going to do to me" Guul replied impatiently. "You are going to hand her over to me" She said smirking. "The day you have a dick is the day you get her!! oh wait better not take that chance AHEM the day she dies you can have her otherwise you can go blow it out your ass she is a mage of the Horde now and is progressing quite nicely and I won't let her lose her second chance at life to an old bag like you!!" "Fine than we will just have to see what Thrall says"

Axecut said, thinking she had won. "Well have fun with that you old manwoman." Guul taunted as he walked out. At this point the guards who were just barely holding back laughing from his joke on her possibly having a male sexual organ burst out laughing at this latest offense.

Later that night in Thralls Counsel Room

About 11 o'clock our time

"I hearby commence this last hearing of the day, Great Mother Axecut versus High Warlord Conqueror Guul in a dispute over custody of the Human Mage Neese." Thrall commanded. "Great Mother you may speak first" "About a Month ago I ordered High Warlord Conqueror Guul and Blood Guard Ju'lu on a mission to capture a male human and a female Human. In Northshire. Guul captured 3 Humans 1 male and 2 females. He turned over two to me as was his mission and kept the third to himself. Obviously putting the city in danger by not thinking that she could be a spy. Who, while Guul was away, could have done anything." Axecut Concluded.

"High Warlord do you have anything to say" Thrall inquired "Yes Warcheif. When I found Neese during my mission she was tied up in the cabin we had raided. She was obviously traumatically tortured by her own people so horrendously that she was in a coma for a month. So when I brought her to my house I put a chain around her Leg and I cast a sentry totem to always keep an eye on her. I requested a two months vacation as to watch over her and learn the Human Language" Thrall looked at what resembled a secretary, the man was buried in books as he said "His story corroborates with the vacation time asked and the books he borrowed from our Library. Guul continued "When she woke up I calmed her down and explained everything to her. She accepted it and decided her only chance to live is to join the Horde.

After this resolution I came to you Warcheif and by the Grace of the spirits you let her into the Horde. As were your orders I fed her gave her a place to sleep and found her a trainer. From whom I have learned that she has great potential as a mage and could be a great asset to the Horde." "Could you please present her as a witness?" Thrall said. "Yes Warcheif." As he was saying that Vel'lu appeared out of a light of purple energy. "It be da truth Great Thrall that Girl has da power to be as strong maybe stronger than Jaina Proudmoore."

Vel'lu recounted the tale of how she learned frostbolt in one day and than collapsed. Axecut though still consistent that Neese was her property was amazed by Neese's progress. Thrall already convinced laid out his verdict "By overwhelming evidence and the fact that Neese is a citizen of the Horde I find in favor of High Warlord Conquerer Guul.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Well there ya have it OH I'm taking requests on Neese's new outfit via reviews. So get them in.

Neese:Don't cover me up to much ;)

Guul: umm what she said . . .>

. 


	5. Operation Spirit of Loveand bath

C'mon people I only got 1 Request on Neese's outfit so I'm going with it. Thank you Zephyrsky.

Neese: Dude I'm loving the Clothes

Guul: (whispering) please send more outfit requests . .

Me:Ahh Guul you do have a dirty side.

Guul: FROSTSHOCK

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Neese woke up at about 11:00 A.M. not even knowing what happened last night. She found Guul sitting on a chair studying a map. "Can we guy pick out my robes now??" Neese said excitedly like a first grader. " Soon Ok but for right now I have a meeting to attend to so I'm going to leave a sentry totem and the door locked if it opens I will know." Guul said walking out the door.

Neese sighed Guul was gone for an hour and she started to miss the Orc. She thought of how his emerald eyes sparkled in the sunlight how his rippling muscles shifted in his armor. At the rare times he took off his wolf helmet she loved how his black hair was buzzed low and spiked up. She was smitten with the Orc, as much as it surprised her she began to hatch a plan which she dubbed the Spirit of Love.

Marshal Dughan wiped his forehead tentatively. It was Friday and Friday meant paper work. Sometimes he found something interesting like a man and a woman stuck together during relations, or a guy losing his hair when a girl accidentally let off a fireball during it. But today nothing appealed to him. His last report to go through was a missing persons report. He usually didn't care unless it was one of his men but this one was about a man and 2 girls. Abducted out of a cabin in Northshire, apparently the cabin was broken into by a shield judging by the fracture marks, and one of the persons was tied up because they found a chair with rope around it. The perpetrators were determined as Horde after remnants of a fire totem was found. The possibilities of a Draenai Shaman or duo being ruled out after more tests were done, showing that the design of the totem was that of a Horde Shaman's. Marhsal Dughan sighed heavily. Most likely the poor people were in Orgrimmar dead, or worse being tortured by Great Mother Axecut.

"BY THE LIGHT THESE ROBES ARE SO CUTE" Neese squealed like a little girl who just won a shopping spree. Guul and Vel' lu sat there as Vel' lu's husband Nek' Bu showed Neese his wares. She was allowed to pick out 2 robe sets 2 boots 1 pair of gloves 1 belt 1 pair of wristbands 2 bras and 2 pairs of underwear. Neese decided to go with a Scarlet Linen Robe that was embroidered with a golden pattern that ran across the arms and encircled the cuffs.

The Robe was enchanted with the ability to increase her stamina and spirit. She picked matching Red Boots that had a nice enchant to raise her intellect. Again she picked matching red gloves that unfortunately had no stat increase. Her belt was a blue cinch that increased her frost damage.

Her last pick was a pair of red and black wrist guards that increased her intellect When she moved on to the undergarments she picked a Scarlet Bra that was dazzled with yellow lightning much like her robe, and a scarlet thong to match, of course there was no embroidery since there was simply not enough material. When she went to try the selected clothes on Guul thought of how much money he was losing right now. Of course he did rake in at least 300 gold a day he usually tried to save it so he could buy new cooking recipes or some extra meat to help buff up his cooking skill a bit, he was still trying to figure out a way to regain his losses when Neese stepped out of the dressing room.

It turns out the robe was lowcut like really lowcut Neese easily showed off her ample breasts (the fact that she could probably do it behind plate armor didn't help either) she gained a devious smile noticing something that Guul didn't notice himself…….he was staring.

Realizing his mistake Guul mad a quick trip outside while Neese went back into the dressing room to change out so she could pick more clothes. 1 mental slapping for taking interest in a human and 1 frostshock later, Guul walked back in just in time to see Neese start picking out clothes again.

This time she worked the reverse order and started with underwear first. This time she picked out a black lace brassiere, and matching black lace thong. Than she moved onto boots where she picked black high healed boots that came with a nifty arcane damage boost, further taking away from Guul's bank account, and a Black Robe with a green stripe going down the front and matching one coming up back, it also increased her intellect by alot.

After she came out of the dressing room Guul realized that the robe was showing off her body in way he could never image he could see every curve every frostshock "ahh better" he thought. Luckily Vel' lu being the Tom Boy she is fell asleep during the shopping. After neese changed back into her tattered green robes, which was like a 5 inch iron shield on her body compared to the two new ones she picked out, she declared that she loved both outfits. "So" Guul grunted "How much is this going to cost?" "Well seeing how as you are practically a brother to Vel' lu and Ju' lu I will give you a family discount ummm about 25 Gold." Concluded Nek'bu, Guul counted out 25 gold pieces and tossed them to Nek'bu.

Vel' lu laughed "You know mon her weapons gonna be costing atleast dat much most likely twice dat. You betta be ready to empty you bank account. At this both ladies laughed at the cruel joke that Guul was going to face until Neese started making her own money.

20 Min later in Orgrimmar

"Thank you Guul" Neese said in perfect orcish and gave him a kiss on the cheek. Which for some reason reduced the room he had in his leg armor, "You know you orcs aren't that bad" Neese said. "You even smell good when you havn't been at war for half a year." Guul couldn't help but smile at that latest remark. Still smiling he asked "How come you can speak Orcish know" Neese shrugged "Vel' lu made me learn it, she says it will be vital if either her or you aren't around." "Speaking of clean" Neese continued "How do you Orcs get clean around her? I didn't see a bath tub in your house."

Guul burst out laughing "I'm sorry I didn't take this into account." Said Guul still laughing, "But in Orgrimmar we have bathhouses." Guul's laughing picked up when Neese's jaw dropped. "You mean I gotta get naked infront of a bunch of horny Orcs!?!" "No No No No" Guul said still smiling "You gotta get naked infront of a bunch of horny FEMALE Orcs." Once again Guul burst out laughing. "Maybe I just wont shower" she said cringing. "I'm sorry I'm lying, but as a High Warlord Conqueror one of my percs is a private bath" Neese literally got on her hands and knees and started praying. "Would you like to go now or later?" Guul said finally returning to his usual cool and silent demeanor. "Now" Neese said "I smell worse than an ogre."

10 min later Private Officers Bath Location Classified.

"Ok you can go now" Neese said half lying. "I'm sorry but I can't. If I'm not in here the guards will toss you out." "No WAY that SUX!! Remind me to join the Army, I want my own damn bath" Neese bellowed. Still wearing her old robes because Neese wanted to save her new ones she told Guul to look away. "AHHH its COOOOOLD!!" Without even turning Guul flicked his fingers and a Fire Totem appeared on the water heating it to a steaming temperature level. Without turning around he said "You see that green bottle?" "yea" "Throw that in the water" Neese did what he said and almost instantly the water foamed up with bubbles. "The orange one is conditioner and the Red one is Shampoo." Thanking Guul Neese sank in into the water. "Ahh this feels good on my sore joints. You can look now." Guul missed everything, the only part of Neese he could see through the steam was her head. "You can come in if you want Neese said beggining yet another phase of her plan. Guul was surprised "What?" "Of course silly come in" Neese said as cute as possible. She half wanted Guul to come in so she could begin "Seducing" him but what she really wanted right than was too see him without a shirt on. In what seemed like an eternity Guul stripped down to his Boxers and walked in the pool. Neese loved every minute of the water slowly seeping up his well chiseled body.

From this much closer angle Guul could see that Neese was wearing a white bra and he guessed she had matching panties. What she did next completely surprised Guul. She splashed him. A simple Human Mage had the AUDACITY to splah Him a HIGH WARLORD. Oh he was totally using windfury. Soon enough they were both using spells and tactics to splash each other till they were tired. Eventually Guul got out and dried off while Neese finished washing her hair. He didn't know how but bit by bit he was beginning to like this Human….until she hit him in the back with a water ball. "Oh you are so dead" And with that Guul Jumped into the water to take his revenge.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Alright so everythings going great on my end Im gonna try and update once a day so get those reviews in.

Neese: Special thanks to Zephyrsky for picking out that Sexy red outfit

Guul: and thank you to the author for coming up with that black outfit.

You are very welcome dude but remember you will die without reviews.

Guul&Neese: WTF

So get in your reviews ;)

Guul: Or I will Frostshock your ass from Azeroth to Tatooine

(BTW you can review without an account)


	6. The Troll and The Night Elf It's a Pun

Sorry for the delay I started Football soooooooooooo yeaaaaaaa anyway here is the long awaited extra long chapter

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It all seemed so weird to Neese 1 month ago she was a fledgling mage of the Alliance and now she is an Adept Mage of the Horde living with one of the most powerful commanders of the Horde, she found out the Horde is A LOT nicer than the Alliance with cheating and stealing at a minimum AND to top it all of she was falling in love with said commander. It had been 2 weeks since she hatched the plan Spirit of Love and every day the two grew closer. He had even started taking her out on quests to slay demons and false Warcheifs. All the while she grew stronger she found that she was a Frost mage and was very adept at forming ice out of nothing. Her latest feat was to be able to freeze enemies in her stronger than normal Blizzard spell. She grew comfortable with her lifestyle comfortable with speaking the Foreign Languages, explaining her story over and over even a heart touching reunion with a child hood friend who was lost to the plague. But most importantly she grew comfortable with Guul, and he with her………sorta.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU WONT TELEPORT TO THUNDERBLUFF TO GRAB ME SOME THISTLESPROUT SEEDS" "IT IS A WASTE OF TIME WHEN YOU CAN ACHIEVE THE SAME EFFECT WITH BRIDROOT!!" "NO YOU CAN'T THE BRIDROOT WILL DILUTE IT!!" "FINE BUT IF I'M RIGHT YOU OWE ME A NEW OUTFIT!!!"

With that Neese ported away to Thunder Bluff. "Jeez likes she needs more thongs"Guul thought glancing at the hamper full of her garments. This latest fight was about tonights dinner it was Guul's turn to cook and he decided that he would need some Thistlesprout seeds to put into the soup. When he asked her to teleport to Thunder Bluff that argument ensued. Guul suddenly found himself thinking of what she looks like in those aforementioned garments in the hamper. He smacked himself and relized something. They were becoming more and more like a couple each day, and try as he might he couldn't stop it.

"Rgh making me teleport Thunder Bluff to get him some stupid seeds." Neese bought the seeds and thanked the shop-keeper Guul traveled around a lot so just about everyone had heard the news even though Thrall sent out Heralds to proclaim it at each major town or city. That didn't mean she stopped carrying her Insignia of the Horde or Guul and Thralls letter incase someone was away for awhile and they hadn't heard about the Horde's newest member. But that was exactly it she HAD forgotten her Insignia and she HAD forgotten her letter in that fight with Guul. She determined that she had better return home fast when she saw the cutest dress in a window (apparently the started making clothes for bloodelfs so she no longer REALLY needed custom clothes unless she demanded them).

Marin Cloudhoof had been away in the burning steppes for 2 months so he was excited to finally be home in Thunder Bluff. Than he saw a Human Mage and his instincts kicked he morphed to cat form and activated his stealth. As he crept up behind her he was about to attack when suddenly she disappeared. He looked around to see she was about 20 yards away. "Damn mages and their blink."

Neese noticed the cat long ago always keeping her detect Stealth ability up in case of some rogue pervert looking to get some Human Tale. She devised this fun little game where she pretended not to notice them and blink right when they got close.

20 Min Later

"Screw this" Marin Growled he unstealthed and began to call roots forth from the ground when suddenly he couldn't quite reach out to the Earth. SHE SPELL LOCKED HIM.

"Druid boy our game is over unless you would like to be personally flogged by Cairne's totem for assaulted a fellow member of the Horde I would stop."

"What did you just say?" Marin said laughingly not even phased by her perfect Orcish "A member of the HORDE" Spies aren't welcome and I'll show you that. He converted into bear form and charged her.

"tsk tsk druid boy you need to cool down" With instinctive precision she used frost nova right as he was in range she blinked behind him and laid her trap taunting him. "Come on Druid boy a gnome has a bigger member than you"

Infuriated Marin charged only to realize he couldn't he looked down and found that he was a SHEEP. "Blast that darned mage" he thought.

Neese waltzed over to Marin picked him and threw him off thunder bluff.

"OH MY GOD I'M GOING TO DIE." Marin closed his eyes for 15 seconds before he opened him. He was SLOWLY drifting towards the ground. "DAMN HER SLOW FALL"

"Well that was fun" Neese thought shortly before she hearthed back to Guul's house.

"THANK YOU" Guul said. As soon as he dropped the little green spheres into soup the entire house filled with a ravishing aroma.

"Mmmm you were right" Neese conceded these ARE better. "This is why I am the master cook" Guul said grinning and they both laughed.

A ways away in Ashenvale

Linisha screamed as the Male Night Elf dragged her silvery green hair through the Darkshore forest. "I'll teach you to embarrass me you dumb bimbo" The male growled. Linisha smirked. "whattya gonna do rape me with that two inch thing you call your manhood." The male growled again he had planned on taking her to his camp where he and his fellow rogues would torture her he smirked when he got there.

Ju' lu had 1 mission ATM destroy an outlying Rogue camp that was worrying Nazgrel in Darkshore on the Outskirts of the Horde's Ashenvale Territory. Ju' lu was silent unlike most warriors he preferred to by cold silent and efficient. Quite contrary to his personality which was warm loud and lazy. He wasted no time impaling the first Night Elf through the head his last words were "Grgihshrjs" The other Rogue's still didn't notice him immediately because they were preoccupied by something. Ju' lu didn't care though as he went Bezerk.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHGASHF" The rogue to the far left of the Male screamed this time they heard it there was a Warrior in Black Onyx armor Bezerking. He had already killed 3 out of the 6 rogues before they could do anything. The rogue next to him pulled out his daggers and was about to stealth when he was beheaded by the Trolls double edged sword, Spraying blood everywhere.

The rogue closest to the Troll thought he saw an opportunity and stealthed but was dazed when the Troll slamed a Flaming Black Axe against the ground creating a thunder shock. It was too late for the poor Rogue as the Troll brought up his axe cutting him in half from the top of his head to the bottom of his waist. The Troll smirked as he spun his axe around his head the male gaped as he saw the axe coming do

Ju' lu finished of the last Rogue Cutting his head off from his ear to his neck. Ju' lu retrieved his double sword from the tree it was stuck to and wiped the blood off. He glanced over at what they were all preoccupied with and felt the space in his pant armor reduce.

There was strung up before him a naked Night Elf, naked, but when he looked around behind her he saw the bloody mess that was her back. Ju' lu had only a modest first aid skill, only enough to use heavy wool bandages and clearly that would only stop the bleeding or a little bit. This girl needed a healer. "Damn that Shaman I bet he set me up!!"(refer to chapter 3 bar scene) Ju' lu called his Black War Raptor and saddled up the Night Elf.

He threw a blanket over her and headed back to Orgrimmar at top speed bypassing Splintertree Post, afraid to draw attention. He decided to take Orgrimmars back entrance luckily Guul's house was near there.

Neese looked outside as it started raining. "Well there goes my shopping" Neese grumbled. "Good my Bank account needs the rest." Guul sighed deflecting the minor Fireball Neese flicked at him. "You are getting too dangerous" Guul commented. "Thank you she said shooting him a seductive look. "Maybe I should take you to the Arena" Guul said grinning. "Oh no you aren't going to be making money off of me" she said with a grin that betrayed what she said. "Oh really" Guul grinned well why don't we see how you do against me?"

Without a word Neese tossed a full powered frostbolt at Guul only to have it be redirected to a Grounding totem.When she looked back up a sheild was infront of her face and no doubt a mace behind her head. "10 seconds thats better than last night" Guul chuckled. Ruffling Neeses hair.

"You touch the hair you Die" Neese warned. "Oh yea" Said Guul walking away from her no doubt to get something to mess up her hair.

"Hey I think Ju' lu is riding up the road and at top speed" Neese said returning to the window. No sooner had she said that when Ju' lu kicked the door open holding a bloody blanket in his hands.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

There you go Plot twists are fun aren't they Review and I write more :)


	7. My new Friend COUGH scrubs COUGH

Imagine Scrubs mixed with wow mixed with E.R. throw in my story and you get this chapter. Enjoy

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"I need mageweave bandages third shelf right hand side, Ju' lu run to my storage room and find the glow stem mushroom. Neese cauterize the cuts on her neck with a fine tip of fire on your finger. Ju' lu take the mushroom, juice it into a glass and pour it over all the bandages you see. Alright Neese now put a frozen hand on her forehead to cool her down, and finally Ju 'lu you owe me 5 gold coins for the table."

About 30 minutes ago Ju 'lu showed up with a Night Elf who looked like she was thrown into the Warsong Lumber Mill Saw. Guul threw her on the table and began shouting out orders all 30 minutes.

"I not be getting it mon why do you just not be healin her?" Ju' lu questioned.

"She's a night elf I don't know her anatomy for my spells to work I need to know where they are hurt. Each race is structured different and I never thought to study to heal a night elf."

"How long she be out mon?"

"Not sure night elves heal quickly unlike a certain human in this room she'll be out for 5 days max. Our human friend was tortured with demonic magic, she was slashed and whipped repeatedly easier to recover from."

That last little epitaph saved Guul from an icicle in the middle of his pants that Neese was casting ever since that certain human comment….Guul obviously felt it. "So is she going to become a Horde like me or is she going to run back to the Alliance." Neese asked excited at the thought of a new friend.

"Not with my sponsorship" Guul lamented "I don't think I could get 2 allys in the horde in half a year to… conspicuous. Ju' lu on the other hand can do it… that is IF she wants to."

Ju' lu wasn't old by any means he had never given any girl a look other than that of lust but even seeing that night elf there strung up nude he saved her. After that thought he mumbled something about a drink perhaps an orcish lager, than the exhausted troll passed out.

5 Days Later

Linisha woke in a daze "Friggen prick rogues kidnapping jeez even if they tried me I wouldn't get anything." Linisha sighed "Seems that all the night elves I have met have tiny pricks. Guess it is the trade off for immortality. Ugh gotta join the Horde next time we have a peace heard them trolls got big WAIT what the hell this isn't my house" Linisha jumped up.

"Your slow for a rogue bet you were thinking off tiny night elf pricks." A female voice said.

"God why is it that every race knows the night elves worst secret" she thought.

"Because Mages can read minds" the voice came again. A little irritated she said "What the hell happened to me"

"WELL you were abducted by rogues tortured by sword and whip than a troll killed the rogues for a quest, took you to Orgrimmar, had his Orc shaman friend perform surgery to save your life and let you sleep in said shaman friends house for 5 days, your really a mooch."

"I remember you sleeping a month Neese" came a deeper voice. "WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON" Linisha screamed. "Oh Neese would you please." Guul said motioning towards her. Before Linisha could scream again she saw everything that happened in the past 6 chapters. (This is a plot device so I don't have to write a boring recap)

"You can call me Lin" Lin said remarkably more calm now.

"Damn you're too powerful" Guul whistled.

"As soon as Ju' lu wakes up we are seeing Thrall right?" Neese said like a Nintendo fanboy asking his mom for a Wii. "Not quite first Ju' lu and I will go, than we will bring you two. For now Neese you watch her…..and maybe get her some clothes not all orcs and trolls are as resistant as I am." Guul said motioning to Lin's ample exposed chest Guul a little irritated that the Troll slept in his house for a week walked over kicked Ju' lu in the stomach and carried him outside.

"So do you like him" Neese said like a first grade girl at her first sleep over.

"Who?" Lin said. "Ju 'lu the troll….who saved you….without touching you…….kinda hard for a troll……"

"OH HIM" Lin said "I don't know all I remember is him slaughtering the Rogues and than I blacked out." "I see…….yea he is bigger than a night elf……….. is sex all you have on your mind?" Neese questioned.

Lin just looked at her increduousley. "Ok ok me too" Neese gave in. "You like the Orc don't you" Lin said grinning like an Xbox fanboy buying Halo 2 for the first time. "I do…a lot……. I also like his body ……a lot. Oh both of em ruler length." Neese commented without skipping a beat.

"Wow Guul is right you ARE too powerful" Lin said. "It's a gift, now c'mon I got some thongs that would look great on you." Neese said grinning seductively.

Guul got a sudden feeling that he was missing something wonderful but he couldn't figure it out. "I feel it too mon" Ju' lu said grinning.

When they reached Thralls chamber they were surprised to find him alone without the usual complement of advisors and guards. The only one with him was Vol' jin and they were doing the same thing Guul and Ju' lu were doing…talking about women.

"My most prestigious warriors what brings you around." Thrall said chuckling. "Well boss mon I be havin a problem. We found a night elf." Ju' lu started.

"Linisa Shadowblade Night Elf rogue lvl 35 class around that of Guul's human friend. Found slashed and whipped in Ashenvale brought to High Warlord Conquerer Guul where he undoubtedly saved her life." Thrall concluded.

"How be you knowing dat" Ju' lu said jaw dropped. "Your human friend is impatient I suppose." Thrall said chuckling. "Reminds me of Jaina" "Ah der be a firey one der mon" Vol' jin said.

"Yes she can join the Horde but if she causes any trouble you are gonna be asking Tyrande if you can join the alliance" Thrall said growing eerily serious. "Now leave before you have a Tauren friend coming back with a Gnome."

Off the coast of Dun Morogh

Marin was sound asleep as he continued to slowly glide across the ocean precariously close to Gnomeregan.

Back in Orgimmar

"I think I like the red ones" said Lin "Well than" Said Neese. "They are now yours….I like the black ones better….so does Guul" With that they both laughed. "Tonight Guul and I are going on a quest leaving you and Ju' lu alone. Have fun" Neese winked and disappeared.

Almost as soon as she disappeared Ju' lu came through the door. "Hey I be you guard now so how what ya wanna do on your first night in Orgrimmar?" Ju' lu said sitting down in a chair. Lin smirked. "Drink you under the table blue boy"

"Do you think they are getting along ok?" Neese asked worried like a mother who just bought her kid WoW.

Guul brought down his mace exploding the poor raptors skull onto the ground. Wiping the blood from his mace he knocked another Raptors head clear off.

"I don't think"

Another raptor head goes flying.

"That you should be worrying about"

The demon controlling the raptors had the misfortune to have a weak torso leading Guul to hit him so hard he flew into two pieces.

"Ju' lu and Lin when there are Demons."

Another Raptor head exploded courtesy of Guuls' mace.

"Trying to kill us!!"

A lightning bolt sautéed the next demon to crisp.

"Besides"

A frost shock causing the raptor caught in it to explode was landed.

"I bet they are at my house" Another raptor falls to Guul's mace.

"Staring at each other" Guul continued while cutting the last demon in half with his sheild.

"Akwardly silent."

**DRINK DRINK DRINK **

Both Ju' lu and Lin downed another Shot of Pinot Noir without falling over causing the bar goers to cheer wildy. The next challenge was to chug a pint of Dwarven stout. 

**CHUG CHUG CHUG.**

At last being unable to take it anymore Lin collapsed. Making the bar goers cheer even louder to the end of a 4 hour drinking competition.

"Girly can hold her liquor" Ju' lu stumbled before passing out himself.

When Lin woke up she was being carried through the streets of Orgrimmar by none other than the troll who just beat her in the longest drinking match ever. After they reached Guul's house Ju'lu put her in the bed next to Neese's.

"mm blue boy come join me." Lin said seductively.

"you be drunk" with that Ju' lu walked to the living room sat down and began to read "_a guide to speaking darnassion without your human mage friend implanting orcish into your new night elf friends mind…for dummy's_."

Lin started the check off list. Tall…Check. Blue…..Check. Large size….Check. Beat me in drinking…..Check and Finally didn't sleep with me even though I appeared to be drunk off my ass…..Check. "I'm marrying him" Lin thought slipping into sleep perhaps having a little more than she thought she did.

"Did you get all the Heads?" Guul asked motioning to the bodies of the Raptor Lords.

"ugh yes" Said Neese holding up 4 demonic heads. "Whatever at least I will get those blue class shoulder pads."

"Has it really been 4 hours? Damn this dungeon took forever." Neese sighed.

"Lets just give the crazy Orc his heads and be on our way." Guul said.

"Agreed" Neese replied creating a portal to Orgrimmar.

"Mmm these shoulder pads make me look so sexy." Neese said.

"You always look sexy" Guul mumbled unaudible to Neese.

"What did you say" She said peering into his mind only to be met by some dirty images. "Mmm gotta try that" Neese said evilly.

"What??" Guul said oblivious that she was referring to his mental wall. "Oh nothing" She said.

After they returned home Ju' lu left and Guul settled in on the couch.

Neese walked into the bedroom and said. He got to you without knowing it didn't he. "Yea" Lin said shyly. "Welcome to plan Spirit of Love." Neese said grinning.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

and there it is I now have a contest whoever can send me the best analogy IE like a Sony Fanboy buying a PS3 can have their character in the next chapter. Also I would like ideas on what to do with our tauren friend who is drifting towards dun morogh. Alrite send any contest entries or ideas in with reviews and once again TY for reading!! ;)


	8. A Jailbreak Romanceand a battle

Alright I got some great Entries guys. I'm going to try and use all of the analogy's and all of the characters that were sent in.

* * *

Nitefire rode charged up the streets of Darnassus only letting his epic mount stop when they reached the Rogue HQ.  
It wasn't much from the outside but it was really a giant Underground Headquarters sunk into a tree.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN MISSING" Nitefire shouted at the receptionist.

"Sir your attitude is not helping" the receptionist replied.

"OH SO HOOOOOW DOOO YOU WANT ME TO ACT? FROM WHAT YOU HAVE TOLD ME MY SISTER WAS KIDNAPPED BY HER SUPPOSED ALLYS AND NOW SAID ALLYS ARE DEAD BUT SHE IS MISSING? HOW THE HELL CAN I BE CALM ABOUT THAT!?!?"

"Sir please stop yelling or I will have to have the guards remove you."

Nitefire laid a hand on the hilt of his giant Hellreaver that was strapped to his back.

His Frostaber pet Yukino tensed up.

"I demand to see the master rogue." Nitefire said not wanting to splatter the pretty girls face all over the wall.

"As you wish." The receptionist got up and led him through a series of doors, until he saw 3 rogues in the center was the master rogue.

"What do you want Hunter" The Master Rogue sneered

"My sister went missing I want to know what you are going to do about it."

"Ah yes unfortunate case well to be blunt absolutely nothing you see losing one rogue is not a problem when every 10 year old is choosing to be one."(hehe real life wow situation)  
"So you are saying that you will do NOTHING to get my sister back." Nitefire said barely able to contain himself.

"Yes" The Master Rogue replied as if Nitefire's sister was nothing more than a tree in a forest.

Nitefire walked wide eyed out of the Rogues HQ crying. The only family he had left was his sister but now she was gone.  
"The night elves have become a real mess" he thought. "If Malfurion were still in charge and if Tyrande had any power at all a whole search team would be created, the Horde he remembered go to such lengths to raid an entire city to rescue one person."

His last chance was the Arch Druid.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHA YOU WANT MEEEE TO WASTE MYYYY SOLDIERS TO SAVE YOUR SISTER AHAHAHAHAHHAHAWHAT DO I CARE ABOUT SOME BIMBO ROGUE WHO IS MISSING?!?!?!"

In an instant Nitefire drew his twin long swords and had them around the druid's throat while Yukino jumped to try and watch his back.

The guards however were too strong.

"Throw the pest in jail for life." The Arch Druid sneered

When Nitefire was taken to jail all of his armor and weapons were locked up in a storage room and he was taken to his cell.

His roommate was an interstingly beautiful Blood Elf. She had Blonde hair that was done back into a simple pony tail. Her glowing green eyes were a nice balance to Nitefires' yellow ones.

"What are you in for?" She asked.

"I attacked the Arch Druid when he refused to rescue my missing sister, what about you?"

"For being a Blood Elf, when my people joined the Horde every Blood Elf in Darnassus was rounded up and thrown in jail." The female lamented.

"Looks like the Horde ruined your life." Nitefire said still not knowing the Blood Elfs name.

"Well they will redeem themselves tomorrow" She said silently.

Ignoring her last comment he asked. "Whats your name" "Brianna" she replied. "Nitefire" He said. "So what do you mean redeem themselves tomorrow?"

In Orgrimmar

"Alright I just got my newest mission." Guul said. "I am to take my army and raid Darnassus to rescue the Blood Elf prisoners imprisoned upon their allegiance to the Horde.  
However I will need body guards, 3 of them."

"YAAAAAAAAAAAY BAAATLE" Neese shrieked.

"Lin I will understand if you don't want to go." Guul said.

"No I do" Lin said "My people betrayed me but not all of them are bad the leadership is just messed up, I will go but please don't kill the civilians." Lin pleaded

"We never do" Guul said. "To make it there tomorrow we must leave now our engineers will supply us with zeppelins to circle around to the back of Darnassus where the jail is. We must do this as secretly as possible. I don't want any casualties. Our contacts are two blood elves, siblings Brianna and Imbackbaby."

"Why the weird name?" Neese asked.

"He was supposed to have died 9 times" Ju' lu said grinning.

"Well than ladies and gentlemen lets sadle up and ride out, the zeppelins are stored in Sen'jin villiage." Guul said.

"Um guul me and lin don't have mounts." Neese said with a malicious smile.

"I guess we will just have to saddle up in front of you 2, I call blue boy" Lin said grinning.

Guul and Ju'lu looked at each other and shrugged. When they called their epic mounts Neese and Lin mounted them happier than a Chinese gold farmer with Azshara to himself.

After reaching Sen' jin and passing some akward moments namely Lin asking Ju' lu if he had a copper bar in his pocket cause the was something poking her.

When they reached the Zeppelins Lin and Neese were amazed they saw Orcs, Trolls, Tauren, Forsaken, and Blood Elves, all getting ready to raid Darnassus, the estimated battle time was 30 minutes max so there weren't many supplies being loaded, just explosives and weapons.

Every man and woman saluted and bowed to Guul and his second in command Ju' lu. Their discipline was extraordinary they did not even look at Neese and Lin. When everything was ready Guul's army formed up waiting for their leader.

"PROUD WARRIORS OF THE HORDE" Guul shouted. "TODAY WE RETREIVE OUR ENTHRALLED BRETHREN, ALL MEMBERS OF THE HORDE NEW AND OLD SHALL BE RESCUED TODAY. THOUGH WE PLAY A SMALL PART, EVEN THRALL AND CAIRNE ARE JOINING THE BATTLE. KNOW THAT WHEN YOU GO INTO BATTLE TODAY THERE IS NO HIGHER GLORY THAN TO DIE SAVING YOUR BRETHREN. WE WILL OUTLAST THIS WAR BECAUSE EVEN THOUGH WE LOOK DIFFERENT WE ARE BROTHERS, WE ARE SISTERS, WE ARE MOTHERS FATHERS AUNTS AND UNCLES. WE ARE A FAMILY AND THAT MY FRIENDS IS A WEAPON THE ALLIANCE COULD NOT HOPE TO MATCH. FOR WE ARE PROUD WARRIORS OF THE HORDE WE HAVE BEEN CALLED BEASTS, SAVAGES, MONSTERS, AND EVEN DEMONS BUT KNOW IN YOUR HEART THAT WE ARE A FAMILY AND NO ONE NOT EVEN ELUNE CAN TAKE AWAY OR FAMILY FROM US!!!!" "family" Lin repeated to herself. "AND NOW MY BRAVE FRIENDS WE FLY!!" and with that 50 zeppelins full of soldiers, and 30 empty ones for the prisoners departed to the unsuspecting jail.

In Darnassus Jail

Imabckbaby was hurrying around the jail yard making sure everyone was ready for the break and those who would tell the guards…silenced. There was but one last meeting to attend to. "My fellows today is a great day for every prison that alliance hold shall be broken. Thrall's and Cairnes forces are going to take on the Iron Forge penitentiary while the Forsaken and Blood Elf forces take down the Stockade in Stormwind. And Guul's forces, being the smallest, will take out the Jail in which we reside right now, all cell block leaders make sure you make a break for the empty Zeppelins. The longest this battle should take is 30 minutes we want it done in 15." Imbackbaby concluded.

"Any questions?"

"What about the non Horde prisoners? Will they be allowed to make exodus to the Horde or will they be left behind." Brianna questioned.

"If they wish to come they can however they will be guarded at all times, now make haste to your cells, the battle will be upon us at midnight.

Off the coast of the Darnassus Jail

Guul went over the plan again and again with his officers making sure they knew what to do. He stipulated numerous times that anyone without a weapon or surrendering would be tied up and put out of the way. Thrall knew he could not repeat the mistakes of the first war and try to obliterate the Alliance he had to create sympathy, and a yearning for peace among the Alliance people, eventually the leaders would buckle, or wouldn't have anyone left to protect them from buckling. But that was for another time he had to make sure everyone got home safe and to do that he needed organization.

"How long is he going to be in there" Neese asked Ju' lu. "He be worried about getting everyone home mon, Even tho he came up with this plan he its biggest critic. Just be givin him some time he be back to normal after the battle"

Ju 'lu looked at Lin who was sullen in a corner.

"What be da matter girly?" Ju 'lu asked.

Neese tried to peer into her mind but all she found was Lin's fantasies about Ju 'lu. "Damn" she thought "Guul is telling everyone how to escape from my mind reading."

"You be scared of fighting you friends girly?" Ju 'lu asked again.

"It's not that it's my brother I haven't seen him and I am worried that he is going to die"

"Well den mon stick wit me and we be makin sure he not get hurt" Ju 'lu than lifted up a surprised Lin and carried her out of the room trying to cheer her up.

When the door opened Neese watched as Guul's officers left the room to return to there zeppelins. Than Guul walked out, "are you nervous" She asked. "I'm never nervous before a battle" Guul replied

"However I'm nervous about Lin her brother is still a night elf and he might resist and die" "Everything will go right" Neese said laying her arms around Guul.

"Besides they have you as their general" Neese said right before kissing Guul.Guul was suprised but he didn't stop it, at this point this kiss was just what he needed. Neese was ecstatic she finally kissed the man she loved, but before anything else can be said Ju 'lu came running in.

"The signal has been giving it be time to fight mon"

"Begin the attack"

* * *

OOH cliff hanger anyway I would like to know if any of my faithful fans could draw or know someone who could draw Guul, Neese, Ju' lu and Lin. Once again Please review and I will post more.


	9. PRISON BREAK! Starring Refugee 22A

ALRIGHT THE BATTLE YEEEAAAAAAAAAA

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The guards didn't know what hit them half of them were dead or tied up by the time they started to mount a resistance and even by than they hadn't made much progress.

This was a losing battle and the guards knew it all they could do was hope for reinforcements that they hoped were coming.

Guul, Ju' lu, Neese, and Lin were waiting with the Zeppelin Guard team when the first prisoners and wounded, horde and alliance, started pouring out with them came a messenger. "All officers report perfect execution of the plan and no casualties. The remaining guards have holed up in a fortified room and the engineers are rigging it with explosives now. The majority of the prisoners are beyond that room so as soon as that door goes down the battle is won."

Guul simply nodded and the messenger returned to whatever squad he was attached to.

Lin nervously scanned everyone who came out of the prison. Half of her hoping one of them was her brother the other half hoping he was in Stormwind.

"Something isn't right" Guul said. "The Alliance reinforcements should be here by now." Guul thought for a moment than with a grim look in his eye shouted "RECALL A QUARTER OF THE TROOPS INSIDE AND FORTIFY THIS POSITION ON THE DOUBLE"

Nitefire observed a notably pissed off Brianna.

"Dumbass guards are just pissing everyone off. I can't wait till the Horde gets through"

"Why don't we break out and help the Horde?" Nitefire said with an evil look in his eye.

"How?" Brianna said eyeing him.

"Well here is how I see it with all the guards in that room waiting for the Horde to kill them we break out grab our weapons and armor from the quarantine room and backstab them."

Nitefire concluded. "But how? Last time a checked these bars need a key"Brianna said unimpressed.

"Lets just say my sister taught me a few tricks." Nitefire said pulling a hair pin out from the middle of his hair.

Guul was amazing at producing a defense within minutes he had caltrops on the floor and spiked logs dug in forcing the alliance down a bottleneck lined with mages hunters and warlocks, that at the end had the Warriors with cloaked rogues behind them prowling druids behind them and Paladins than Priests than Shamans behind them ready to heal.

"Whats happening" Neese said worried. "The alliance reinforcements are circling around to cut off retreat and move in behind the forces inside." Guul lamented.

"500 yards away sir" A shaman shouted coming back from a far sight spell.

"Neese whatever happens don't die, if we fail and we are overrun do NOT die with us make a portal and you and Lin go back to Orgrimmar and tell our story. Understand?" Guul ordered.

"Yes." Neese sighed.

"Ok than one last thing before I put my helm on." Guul said.

"Oh God what else do you want me to" Neese would have complained but she was cut off by Guul kissing her. Than he whispered "I love you" and donned his helm ready to kill.

Nitefire, Brianna and Imbackbaby along with a number of other inmates charged down the hall.

Nitefire jumped the lone guard infront of the weapons quarantine and knocked him out.

The inmates dispersed within the room reclaiming weapons armor and pets, while the spell casters found the keys to unlock their silencing collars that prevented them from casting spells.

As soon as Brianna got hers off she summoned her felhunter. Which actually seemed to get along well with Yukino, "I guess they like each other" Brianna said.

"You ever seen demonic felhunter frostsaber babies?" Brianna joked.

"This is why I got yukino fixed." Nitefire joked back. "Hell if he likes her he will use fell magic to give her a new hole if he needs to." Brinna said back.

"Hey married couple." Imbackbaby shouted stop making out and lets go kill some gu" KHABROOOOOOOOOOOOM

"What the Hell was that?" Nitefire asked.

"The horde are through" Imbackbaby said.

"ANY NON NATIVE HORDE CARRY A WHITE FLAG OR THEY WILL MOST LIKELY KILL YOU." Imbackbaby shouted.

"Guess that's my cue" Nitefire said tying a sheet to his Hellreaver.

"OPEN FIRE!!"Guul yelled as the Alliance approached range. As soon as he yelled that all hell broke loose.

The pets were the first ones out enslaved infernos and demonologists felguards were reaking havoc in the Alliance ranks.

But that didn't stop them many charge right on through the hail of arrows bullets and all manner of spell, and into the warriors.

Neese, Lin, Ju' lu and Guul stayed together as 4 Alliance ran through toward them.

Lin stealthed, Guul threw down a searing totem, a windfury totem, an earthskin totem, and a healing totem. Ju'lu charged out and engaged one rider.

Judging by the fact that he had a Paladin mount Guul surmised it would be an interesting battle. Lin ambushed the closest rider too her and she struck gold she hit the squishy mage.

The two remaining were a Druid and a Draenai Shaman.

Neese with expert precision polymorphed the shaman and launched every offensive spell she had at the Druid.

When he morphed into bear form Guul launched his attack, starting off with a frost shock Guul slowed the druid down.

He brought down his mace which accelerated with the windfury buff.

Ju'lu almost had the Paladin dead when a yellow shield popped up blocking the killing blow. Instantly realizing what was going to happen Ju 'lu pulled out his best bandages and healed himself while the Paladin did the same with his spells.

Lin was making the most use of the windfury buff by striking over and over being smart she equipped her dagger with mind numbing poisen slowing down casting speed long enough till she could kick the mage stopping casting.

Neese shot off a frostbolt which stunned the Druid long enough for Guul to land a shot to the head killing the Druid.

Ju 'lu bezerked combined with the windfury buff his speed of attacks overwhelmed the paladin and with one last swing Ju'lu lobbed off his head.

He looked over and saw Lin struggling apparently the mage ice blocked and recovered and began to kite Lin. Ju' lu couldn't have that so he intercepted the Mage mid Blizzard and cut the wretched gnome in half vertically and horizontally.

When the Shaman popped out of Polymorph he was ready. But so was good activating blood fury his mind became set on only one thing. Killing this poser Alliance Shaman, the Shaman tossed his shield and mace and produced a large two handed Axe. But it was to no avail. Guul's mace came down through the shaft and into the head of the Shaman, imploding it.

As the bloodfury wore off he saw something horrible. When the Draenai threw his should the tip of it impaled Neese.

She was going to die. But Guul would not allow that at the prospect of losing the love of his life. He began to cast healing spell after healing spell desperately trying to save her. (the shield is a DOT for you WoW nerds so he has to heal over and over.)

Guul felt his mana weakening and motioned to Ju 'lu who grabbed the closest Priest lifted him up dropped him down next to Neese.

He began to help the cause too. Now it was Ju' lu and Lin's turn to help Ju' lu firmly grabbed the shield and Lin placed her hand onto Neese's waist. With a sickening screech they pulled out the shield.

With the prisoners freed everyone rushed outside to see a giant battle going on but with the fresh arrival. The Alliance forces were obliterated.

Nitefire hugged Brianna at their new found freedom.

"Seeing as how the battle is over I can get rid of that stupid code name!!" Imbackbaby rejoiced. "My REAL name is Alithanar of Silvermoon city. That lovely woman you are groping is my sister."

Nitefire frowned at the word sister. "Let's just get on the Zeppelin." He sighed.

Brianna kicked Alithanar in the shin and berated him for killing Nitefire's mood.

Neese was resting in Guuls officer's bed. Save for the fact she had a hole in her stomach she was fine but just to make sure Guul put his number 1 holy priest in the chair next to the bed.

He begrudgingly took care of the clerical work of accounting for those lost and gained. Than something caught his eye that gave him some joy. "Please have refugee 22A report to me please" he asked the messenger. "yessir" The messenger replied and ran off. To Ju'lu he said "please get Lin in here."

Refugee 22A High Warlord Conquerer Guul requests your presence the messenger told 22A. Begrudgingly leaving Refugees 20A and 21A he left with the messenger. Upon arriving he was told by a very overworked and tired Warlord to sit down and wait.

"Ok Guul what do you want because Neese is…BROTHER IS THAT YOU" Lin Shreiked. "LINNY" Nitefire yelled embracing his sister. "Guul how did you find him?" Lin asked excitedly. Guul held up a chart. "Refugee 22A Nitefire Shadowblade, I figured you two would know each other." "OHH THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU."

"Your welcome now leave me to my paper work." Guul said waving them off.

"_You have an incapacited unable to fight back female Human in sexy Lingerie in your room and your doing paperwork...Guul are you gay?" _Neese said invading his mind.

"_And no dirty thoughts?? What do you propose I do than?"_

"_I suggest you sleep so that hole in your stomach goes away" Guul grunted._

"_It doesn't hurt at all though." Neese pouted. _

"_Would you like me to take back the numbing totem?" Guul replied._

"_Sleep you say well good night." Neese concluded_

"Only her" Guul thought.

"_I heard that" Neese said._

"Oh just get out of my mind already.

After Guul finished the paperwork he propped his feet up on his desk and immediately fell asleep.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Alright guys check it out a lil fanfic trivia. Orginally the Blood Elf imbackbaby was my Paladin from WoW BUT my good friend Alithanar requested that his char be in it. So being the guy I am I switched my guy out for him. So review and come back later and I will have more for you.


	10. FrostFelSaberHound Babies?

Alright my loyal fans, here is more for you to read. Also im still looking for an artist to draw my main characters so if u know anyone send em my way. Also just cause u reviewed once doesn't mean you can't review anymore ;)

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Marin felt something kicking him as he lay in the snow, on some random dun morogh mountain, the coldness should have waken him up but he was so used to drifting that he just slept. "Is it dead?" a high pitched voiced asked. "I don't know" A female high pitched voice said. "I'm not dead" Marin growled. "GIGANTOR IT TALKED" The female high pitched voice shrieked. "QUICK ZELZY TELEPORT IT SOMEWHERE" Gigantor said. "Why" Zelzy asked. "BECAUSE TAUREN SIT ON TINY GNOMES LIKE US AND KILL US!!!" Gigantor screamed. "OH MY GOD HELP ME CHANNEL" Zezy screamed. Marin confused finally figured that he was gonna get teleported "OH FOR FU"DUN DUN DUN DUN. Marin landed flat on his ass as he looked up he saw a tauren…..that was blue "I must be groggy from the teleportation." He thought right before he collapsed. Giramachi the Draenai sighed at her luck. Not only was she just dumped by her boyfriend but now an unconscious Tauren lay in front of her. She had two options save him or kill him….she decided on the first tauren can have very…….fun…….uses if they owe you. So asking her Gorilla pet for help she dragged the big lug back to her house. It wasn't big but it was home. Like all Draenai buldings it was pink and purple and was sleek. The inside was nice enough bedroom kitchen living room. But it wasn't exactly luxury. As marin woke up he realized he was chained on all for appendages completely taut for what he hoped for was to prevent him from building up force and not for other diabolical reasons to graphic for Neese laid in bed on the she could've sworn she missed something funny that happened to someone she hated…..but she dismissed the feeling as a side effect of having a hole in her stomach. Despite the pain she felt she observed Guul's room. It head a nice twin sized bed with comforatable sheets and the walls were simple wood but somehow made to shine very rare in a zeppelin. "Hey" Lin said "How ya feeling?" "Oh great" Lin replied "except this tincy problem I have with a hole in my stomach I'm fine." "Don't get all take it out on me that Guul didn't have any dirty thoughts." "OH GET OUT!!" Neese yelled tossing a frost bolt at the rogue.

Nitefire watched as Yukino played with Brianna's felpuppy. He cocked his head to the side and asked. "Is it really possible to have frostfellsaberhound puppies/kittens?" "I don't know wanna find out" Brianna said getting an evil look in her eye (imagine the white eye demon thing they do in anime) "No that's ok" He said rubbing the back of his neck." "Too late" Brianna chirped. "Oh no Yukino stop that….don't you speed up…..dont close your eyes…..stop don't……awww damn." "I wonder if it will really work" Brianna said laughing. "If there is any good in this world it won't." Nitefire replied. "Not with this author" Brianna said gesturing towards me. "Yea I was wondering why there was a random human guy with a laptop typing everything we say" Nitefire said. As both Brianna and Nitefire closed in on me I did what any paladin in my situation would do……….I bubble hearthed.

the following convo has had Neese's lines cut to allow me to post it on because they were inappropriate

Guul sat in his room wondering about what he should do, he couldn't visit Neese because any time someone visited her she threw a frostbolt and he was done with paperwork so he sat at his desk. He rubbed his hand along his brown desk seeing if it was broken in a vein attempt to do something. "No Neese I am not doing that. No I don't think you need to see it just because I said I love you, no I don't want to see you doing that. Because you're in my bed and you're not making a mess, no I only get one pair of sheets a trip. Ok now go to sleep. No I'm not going to shield my thoughts. Because that would result in you doing what I have just told you not to do, No im not coming in there, because in Orcish society couples wait until there married. Yes you really are the only race that doesn't wait until marriage. You know that is probably why you only see humans inflicted by the plague you know. Yes I do think that's probably why. Humans use horses for mounts I have no doubt your bad habits passed on to them and that's why they are infected to. Now go to sleep."

end of inappropriateness

"_I can't go to sleep if I can read all your thoughts there is just too much in there"_

"Ok"

"_No fair you know counting murlocs makes me go…to…sleep zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz"_

Mission accomplished Guul thought.

Ju'lu sat quietly as Lin peacefully slept on his shoulder. Still reading "_a guide to speaking darnassion without your human mage friend implanting orcish into your new night elf friends mind…for dummy's." _He decided to practice speaking some darnassion phrases. "He tried to say what he thought was good day how are you?" When Lin awoken but still laying on his shoulder said "Very Good so I have observed but I think we should wait until we have a solid relationship you get to find out hands on. "I'm sorry what" Ju'lu said "Blue boy you say that to any night elf and you will get slapped." "Why?" he asked. "Because you just said Good day how are you in bed?" Turning redder than gnome trying to play linemen in American Football Ju' lu quickly belted out an apolgy. "it's ok blue boy that's why I love you" Lin said shortly before falling back asleep. Setting down his book Ju' lu blew out the lamp and fell asleep with her.

Guul sighed with everyone asleep he had nothing left to do so he did what he always did when bored….use farsight. The zeppelins were parked offshore but out of sight of Darnassus they were to await word from Thrall before returning so he used farsight to peer into Darnassus. He chuckled when he saw a priestess of the moon do something very un preistessly with herself and frowned as he saw a saddened Tyrande. "What do you want Orc." Tyrande said invading Guul's mind. "Ahh so the tales of your power are true." Guul thought back. "I was merely bored and seeing the sights but upon coming across you I am compelled to know why you are so sad." "Why should I tell a nosey Horde shaman anything about myself!?!" Tyrande snapped back. "Because judging by your behaviour and level of sadness you havn't vented to anyone….at all…..not even elune and what better person to vent to than one you will never see nor hear from again." Guul replied calmly. "You have a point shaman, it worries me if you use such logic on the battlefield." Tyrande said. "Only on the commanders who piss me off." Guul replied back. Than tyrande did something she hadn't done since the launch of WoW…. Laugh. "Ok Ok shaman you win. I am worried about Malfurion he has been gone for 3 plus years and I know that sleeping druids can take forever to wake up but he isn't sleeping. He went into the Emerald Dream to find something. But he hasn't come back and I fear losing my love." Tyrande finished meekly. "ah yes issue A6 Malfurion Stormrage missing replaced by hotheaded warlike leader. Return has possibility of ended hostilities between the Horde and the Night Elves, Thrall considers it a top matter and is having the Tauren Druid look into it." Guul concluded"why would your warcheif care about him?" Tyrande said. "Because he met you and him before and we are not exactly to keen to be at war with a race that is an Hour away from our capital city" Guul responded. "Thank you Shaman you were right talking to someone about it does make me feel better" Tyrande said. "Well thank you and remember that the next time you fight High Warloard Conquerer Guul I may wish to have a chat before hand" Guul said and reactived his mental shield. A stunned Tyrande thought about what just happened. She just vented her personal feelings to her Horde counterpart….AND he said the Horde would help her AND gave her advice. Maybe we should join the Horde she thought because the last person that was nice to her in the Alliance was Jaina Proudmoore. Guul pleased with his chance encounter prepared his couch for bed. Drained from the prolonged farsight spell Guul extinguished the lantern and fell asleep.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Alright here is where I turn the story over to you my friends. I have two choices. A. The next arc is finding malfurion changing the WoW universe something a lot of fics do but I don't B. Continue on in more detail with Marin and His new draenai friend. And C back to orgrimmar to develop neese's and guuls+more relationship ALSO do you guys like the tedious manual spacing or paragraph form?AND IT'S THE 10TH CHAPTER YEA GUUL AND NEESE

Thank you all for sticking with me


	11. Excersise and Outland

I know it has been awhile I was on vacation sue me :P

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Orgrimmar was usually quiet in the morning the few early walkings would talk solace in the blue shaded light and the early morning fog. They would walk to their shops or places of business in peace. Occasionally a soldier would nod off and snore or was relieved by the next shift. The brazier lighters walked from fire to fire adding wood and if needed fuel to the Braziers warm fire. Of course that is all past tense that was BEFORE Neese woke up.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN OUTLAND!!!" Neese shrieked at Guul.

"I'm just saying a change in scenery could be nice." Guul replied calmly used to Neese's early morning crankiness.

"Yea well I hear it is dangerous and many people don't come back" Neese said with a feigned concern.

"Yea those are the idiots who hit the spirit pipe 1 too many times and wander off into the wilderness throw up on some nasty demon and try to walk away" Guul said adding his usual hint of comedy to their arguments.

"Still what if the town we stay at is attacked or what if the world implodes like everyone thought it did?" Neese said actually concerned.

"Don't worry I know for a fact that Thrall isn't allowing anyone short of an elite soldier into anywhere he think has the possibility of being attacked" Guul said calmly.

"Oh that comforts me seeing as how...we are elite soldiers...infact your forces are the best in the horde...so I don't think we can count on not being sent into a dangerous outpost" Neese said growing bolder now that she was gaining ground.

"Relax if anything goes wrong we can always hop in a portal. Besides Ju' lu and Lin will be with us." Guul said mistakingly thinking that if he cited that if his best friend and his best friends girlfriend went all would be fine.

"Okay so what happens if they get attacked!!" Neese said losing her temper.

Guul thought while she ranted desperately searching for a sure fire way to reach his goal and win todays argument. Atlast he found it "But if we don't go Nitefire and Brianna will be mad!!" Guul said citing his fear for the elf couples wrath.

"So who cares?" Neese said.

"Well remember when they went on a date in Blackrock Spire and they ended up killing Rend Blackhand and half the Blackrock orcs? And the time when Brianna wanted to get a frostwolf howler but she needed the marks so they destroyed the Strompike Vanguard than subsequently convinced the dwarves to come back so they could kick their ass again? OH and there was the time when that poor Arch Demon in the Burning Legion tried to seduce Nitefire and well now" "Yea I know now outland has 1 less continent" Neese said cutting Guul off.

"I vote we go I don't know why you were arguing with me" Neese finished completely ignoring this mornings events and waltzing to the bedroom.

"Humans" Guul muttered.

"I heard that" Said Neese. "I hope you enjoy breakfast without morning exercise" Neese taunted.

"spirits damnit" Guul thought. Morning "exercise" was one of the reasons he woke up early. And why Guul recently had to spackle the cracks on the wall behind the bed. "Oh well" Guul thought. "Lets see what Ju' lu and Lin are doing." After a few seconds Guul entered a trance as his mind was transported a few houses away.

"What do you mean I don't get to excersise after lunch because I said Night Elves under my breath?!?" Ju' lu said terrified. "You heard me" Lin answered. "Shit" Ju' lu thought. "I better leave before I lose dessert tonight" "Um Lin I'm going to ummmm…..helpGuul planan attackonStormwindcya"

Snapping back into his body Guul yelled "I have to go ummmm…..help Ju'lu raise his islandhomefromthebottomoftheoceanloveyoubye" And with that Guul met up with Ju' lu and subsequently went to the Inn to have breakfast.

"I tell you man it isn't easy keeping a Night Elf happy" Ju' lu sighed.

"Woman are like Epic mounts" Guul began"It takes you a lot of grinding to get them, but damn are they fun to ride" Guul said laughing as he finished,

"Yea" Ju' lu said "But mounts only cost ¼ as much!!" Guul and Ju' lu both started laughing as the waiter came around with their usual breakfast.

Boar Steak and Raptor Eggs,

"sooooo" Ju' lu continued "When are we heading out to Draenor?"

"I think a week from now I just convinced Neese to go but I will need time to come up with an excuse to make a militarized transfer to Outland"

"I don't think that will be a problem" Said a rogue appearing out of nowhere. "This letter is from Thrall himself with utmost urgency I urge you to do whatever it says immediately. Throm-ka Conquerer" The rogue said as he vanished.

"Shit" Guul murmered as he opened the letter.

**_By Order of Warcheif Thrall High Warlord Conqueror Guul is to take his forces to supplement those in Terrokar Forest. Reason for said movement is to match Alliance troop build ups in the region. You and your troops are to travel to Silvermoon city where you will be teleported by the Blood Elves there to Terrokar Forest. You are to Set Up base camp in the southeast where the Bleeding Hollow Ruins reside. There you will find a Barracks, Several Burrows, and cliffs favorably dug up as to force those who wish to enter up 1 of 3 ramps. You will need to construct a Great Hall, a Warmill, defensive towers and burrows, and than upgrade to a stronghold to build a spirit lodge to summon more reinforcements. You will than either receive orders are simply proceed to keep building up your strength. It is of utmost importance that Shattarath city is unaware of the real reason for this buildup. If question tell them that you are simply here with your body guards to survey the Land for shamanistic attunement and that you will need time to commune with the spirits and attune the land to them. Of course it Terrokar is most likely attuned and their Shamans know it. If questioned than simply say that Orc and Draenai shamanism must be different. You are to leave tomorrow. _**

**_Throm-Ka Warrior._**

**_-Thrall_**

"Well I guess we are going to Outland after all." Guul sighed. "I hope I Neese lets me live long enough to see tommarow." As Ju' lu pondered what Guul said as they parted he than realized something. Lin was going to be pissed.

Giramachi was slightly disappointed contrary to what she thought it wasn't Tauren who swore life debts it was Wookies.

"I still don't understand how you can confuse a Wookie with a Tauren." Marin sighed.

"I don't understand how you can talk to me" Giramachi countered

"I'm a druid……whenever I got to a new land the earthmother teaches me the language. I guess it taught my your language, and I say your language instead of the name because the author of this book doesn't want to log on WoW create a Draenai and find out what their language is"

"yes yes good point Giramachi" Sighed. She than caught herself wondering something. Draenai men were lacking in propotion compared to the rest of their body COUGHsmall nuts COUGH she wondered if Tauren had COUGHlarge nutsCOUGH "Do you happen to know what Draenais do to work off Dinner" Giramachi said with a grin of promiscuity.

"No what" Marin said unaware of what was about to happen.

"Well we……exercise"Giramachi said removing her armor

Marin still clueless said "what kind of Excercises will I need to change?"

"Oh just a little" Giramachi said giggling.

And as 2 things of red lace hit the floor so did [Druids Underwear of Agility

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I have decided to mix a little warcraft 3 into their as well since it is such a great game. Also Suggestions on what to do with Marin and his new……friend. I so far am Happy with this chapter as usual suggestions on what to do. If you viewers wish it all the Happy Happy fun time references will go away.

Guul: Please nooo

Ju 'lu: I'll do anything

Marin: yea Draenai are fun to "exercise" with!!!

Listen to these poor mens pleas!!!

Also Im still looking for an artist and I don't wanna just rip off some pics from deviant art and call them the characters so please people be generous.


End file.
